


All Work and No Play

by Annehiggins



Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted to AllSlash and/or fandom specific lists prior to August 2005 (when I joined Live Journal.)</p><p>Pure PWP inspired by the submarine uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Paul Foster finished the last page of the report with a grateful sigh, then signed off on it. He stood up and stretched hard, his back rebelling at his lack of activity. Well, time to change all that. He glanced across the room to where Ed Straker sat absorbed in a different report. Two stacks of file folders sat on either side of him, and Paul had the gloomy feeling that the larger one represented the to-be-read pile. With his husband in full Commander-of-SHADO mode, he didn't have much chance of luring Straker away from all that. Or did he?  
  
He slipped into the bedroom, then pulled a package from the back of the closet. Alec Freeman had given it to him as a wedding present. Something to be used in case of an emergency. He opened the box and blushed again at the sight of the contents. He'd never really considered himself to be the shy type, but he wasn't certain he had the guts or the body for this. Still ... it had been days since he and Straker had even made it home, and even now the man's thoughts were totally absorbed with hostile UFOs and what further could be done to protect the Earth. Nothing that didn't occupy Paul's mind most of the time as well, and he admired Ed's dedication, but there was some truth in that American adage, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'  
  
He pulled the beige mesh out and held it up against his body. Ed had never made a secret of how much he liked the way Paul looked in a Skydiver uniform, the mesh top perfect for showing off his muscular torso and dark nipples. But Freeman had done the uniform one better. Instead of a mesh top to go with solid trousers, this was a mesh jumpsuit guaranteed to put every one of his assets on display. Or lack thereof.  
  
After a long moment's consideration of his unaided chances of getting his commander to transform into his husband, Paul stripped off his clothes. He took a fast shower to wash away the cobwebs of the day, then returned to his 'negligee.' Like a woman putting on her stockings, he rolled the stretchy garment up and over his body, the material taking on his shape as it recovered its original form and settled around him. Thankfully, he discovered that the mesh around his groin was fine enough to keep from doing him an injury. It also fit as snugly as if it had been sown onto him. He blushed again, wondering how Freeman had acquired such precise measurements on him and who he had got to make it.  
  
He considered his reflection in the dresser mirror. What he saw was nothing to particularly get excited about. As SHADO required, he was extremely fit with not the slightest amount of flab to mar the flow of the garment. Beyond that he saw hazel eyes; a tall, broad-shoulder frame; and to top it all off, the same light brown hair half the world seemed to have. It wasn't that he didn't know he was a fairly attractive man, but that he'd never managed to figure out what set him apart enough from other men to intrigue a man like Ed Straker.  
  
Between his own insecurities and Straker's natural sense of detached restraint, it had been a long, often painful, journey that had ultimately led to Paul moving in with the man, then their marriage and openly sharing a life together. Not for the first time, he had to remind himself part of that life was his promise to stop thinking so much and accept the fact that Straker loved him.  
  
His promise remembered, he took another look in the mirror and forced himself to see a man Ed wanted. Considering the impact of the snug mesh, he decided to be optimistic about things and wiggled partially out of the jumpsuit. Leaving it bunched around his thighs, he picked up a tube of lubricant and methodically prepared Straker's way for him.  
  
A few minutes later, he stepped into the front room.  
  
His bright blond hair gleaming in the lamp light Straker looked utterly desirable and for all the world like he hadn't moved so much as an inch. "Ed."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ed," he tried a bit louder.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ed!" he shouted.  
  
Straker's head jerked up, his expression one of alarm. "What --?"  
  
Paul struck a pretty pose for him and waited. As he'd hoped, pale blue eyes widened in appreciation. Slowly Paul turned in a circle, letting his lover get the full impact of what he was, or rather wasn't wearing, then he walked back into the bedroom. Stretching out on the bed, he had just enough time to strike another pose before Straker came into the room.  
  
"Paul Foster, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen," he all but growled as he stripped off his clothing.  
  
Paul watched, drinking in the sight of him. He'd always thought it odd how small he felt next to the other man -- who was technically an inch or so shorter. It was all charisma and an aura of power or as Straker always put it, ' _I do it all with mirrors._ ' The memory of that conversation made him smile, and he couldn't help but say, "Then you haven't looked in the mirror lately."  
  
"Every morning when I shave." His clothes dealt with, he approached the bed with hunger in his eyes. "I prefer a different view."  
  
Paul arched beneath the gaze, letting his nipples and groin press against the mesh in blatant invitation.  
  
The bed dipped beneath Straker's weight, then strong arms gathered Paul close. Lips pressed to his, and he let his part, opening to receive the probe of a tongue.  
  
Ed took his time with him, mapping his mouth as if it were undiscovered territory, while Straker's hands ran their own exploration over his mesh-covered body. "You know I have work to do," he murmured in Paul's ear once their lips parted.  
  
"We've had work to do for six solid days," Paul answered, feigning a pout. "Even you need a break eventually."  
  
Long fingers fastened onto his nipples, giving them both a hard squeeze, then soothing them. "There was a time a break meant a lonely evening at home." Lips nuzzled his ear. "Have I told you lately how glad I am that's all changed?"  
  
"Not for at least six days," he gasped, his chest pushing against the fingers teasing him.  
  
Another long kiss, then Straker gave the mesh a tug. "I think it's time we got you out of this." Slowly, he began to peel the stretchy material from Paul's body, lavishing attention on each bared inch of skin with his lips and tongue.  
  
By the time Straker tossed the garment aside, Paul was nearly incoherent with arousal. His fingers dug into Ed's shoulders while his hips began to thrust against the man torturing him.  
  
His legs were pushed apart, then draped over the same shoulders he gripped with bruising force. He moaned loudly as Straker entered him with one slow stroke. Another kiss silenced him, Ed ravishing his mouth with the same deliberate care with which he took Paul's body.  
  
Denied voice, he writhed beneath his lover, his hips lifting to met each of Straker's thrusts, his own cock pushing against the smoothness of his lover's torso.  
  
He managed a gasp as he came, a soft sound that did not match the shudders rolling through his body. When the storm passed, he fell back against the bed, lacking even the strength to open his eyes as Straker's seed flooded his insides. He still couldn't manage the trick of it when Ed withdrew, then eased Paul into a more comfortable position.  
  
A kiss on the end of his nose, helped revive him, then the words "I really do have work to do" brought him the rest of the way around.  
  
He snuggled up against and around Straker, carefully entwining their limps until it was impossible for the other man to escape him. "Sleep for a while. The reports will still be there in a few hours."  
  
"You're certain of that, are you?" Straker sounded amused.  
  
"Positive. It's a law of physics," He yawned and managed to cuddle even closer. "Probably even be a few more. They breed, you know."  
  
Ed laughed, a rare sound that Paul treasured beyond all others. "You're a bad influence on me, Colonel Foster."  
  
"Good," he murmured, then drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that no one could ever call his love a dull boy as long as he was around. 

* * *

**The End**   
  



End file.
